


Sostenuto

by Taimat



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Polygrumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/pseuds/Taimat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin loves taking him apart like this. He loves seeing that look on Dan's face, and he loves being able to give Dan exactly what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sostenuto

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just...all porn. And feelings. I'm not even sorry.

"Arin... Arin, that's..."

His whole body shivers, long limbs twitching as he's splayed out across the couch. His hair's even wilder than usual from the way his own hands have been twisting and clenching into it, and he's tight and hot and utterly delicious where he's clenching around two of Arin's fingers.

"Good, babe?"

Dan flushes deeper at the endearment and bites his lower lip when Arin rubs intently at his prostate. It makes his whole body sing, and Arin knows it.

"Nuh-uh. Arms stay up." Arin freezes until Dan returns his hands to their position above his head. Dan's fingers jerk convulsively as he whines.

"It's so much." The words are soft and breathy, and Arin can't help but grin down at him.

"I know. Fuck, you're gorgeous, though."

"M-more gorgeous when I come." There's a lopsided smile on Dan's face, and it makes Arin feel all warm and fluttery inside, so he figures it's only fair to return the favor. His fingers thrust and twist, and Dan's smile morphs into a low moan, swollen lips parting around the sound.

Arin can't help it. He bends down to kiss him, and Dan's legs wrap immediately around his waist. Arin chuckles into Dan's mouth, presses a third finger to his entrance, and pauses.

"Yes. Yes, please."

Groaning, Arin presses forward, working Dan looser as gently as he can manage. The taller man's head drops back as he whimpers, but he doesn't tell Arin to stop. He lets out these little gasps that make Arin's cock throb, and Arin can't help but grind against Dan's leg.

"That's it. Open up for me, beautiful."

Arin's words, Arin's voice, Arin's touches are driving him slowly mad, which is definitely what the younger man is aiming for, and Dan can't find it in himself to be all that upset about it. Not when they're both getting exactly what they want.

"Can't wait to be inside you. Fuck, look at you. You want me, yeah?"

Dan whines encouragingly, grinding down onto Arin's hand. "Yeah. So fucking much. I need it. God, please. Get the fuck inside me you fucking tease."

He yelps when Arin shifts enough to bite him sharply on the thigh, then whimpers in protest when Arin's fingers pull free of his ass.

"Just a minute, Dan. Getting a condom. Relax, babe. You're being so good for me." Arin pets at Dan's belly with one hand while he tears at the little foil packet with his teeth, steering clear of the other man's cock.

"So empty, Arin." He's shivering even more now, but it's all in desire. Dan's eyes are dark, pupils blown wide, and his hips sway enticingly to a thrusting rhythm that has Arin's dick twitching in interest.

"I know, babe. I know. I've got you, Danny."

When he leans down again, it's to grab Dan behind the knees and press his legs back, baring him fully to Arin's hungry gaze. Spread wide beneath him, Dan lets out something between a sob and a moan. His hands are clawing at the fabric of the couch to keep from touching himself, and Arin actually licks his lips. The movement draws Dan's eyes upward from where they're staring in near desperation at Arin's cock, and upon meeting Arin's eyes, Dan bucks his hips as much as he can while being gripped so tightly.

"Take me."

It's such a soft command, but Arin's entire being moves to comply. He presses forward slowly and spends only a moment teasing the head of his dick against Dan's rim, slipping a bit in the lube and making both of their breaths catch.

"A-Arin..."

Arin hushes him with his mouth, swallowing up Dan's noises as he slides forward, not stopping until he bottoms out. When he finally pulls back, Dan's eyes are closed and he's panting, hands white-knuckled above his head. Arin waits, petting at his sides, his chest, his hips until Dan opens his eyes again. And if they're a bit watery, well, Arin doesn't comment on it.

"You okay?"

Dan whimpers but nods, and he starts to squirm when Arin remains still inside him. When that doesn't make the younger man move, Dan rolls his body in one fluid motion, all ribs and gangly limbs, but he's beautiful. Arin tells him so as he begins to rock his hips steadily.

"That's so good..." The last word is more of a groan than anything else, and Arin chuckles deeply.

"Yeah? You like having my dick in your tight little ass? You like it when I fill you up like this? When I hold you down and make you come for me?"

"Yes!" Dan's cry is sharp and loud, voice nearly breaking in his desperation. "Please! Arin, I need you. Want you so much."

"Want me to make you see stars, Dan? Want me to make you shoot so hard you fucking decorate your chest with it?"

Dan almost sobs beneath him, his limbs shaking from the effort of keeping himself still when all he wants to do is move. "Fuck me, Arin. Please, please, please..." He drifts off into soft repetitions of the word, and his eyes are definitely watering now as he looks up at the other man.

The first time they'd done this, Arin hadn't been expecting it to be, well...so very _much_. He'd thought there would be a lot more coaxing and slow going on his part. And there was, at first, but he hadn't been prepared for how much Dan needed and wanted and fucking loved it. Loved _him_. It's sappy as shit, but it felt like his heart was swelling with it, still does, and goddamn if he doesn't love this lanky, hilarious, and utterly adorable man to itty bitty pieces in return.

Arin loves taking him apart like this. He loves seeing that look on Dan's face, and he loves being able to give Dan exactly what he wants.

"Gonna make it so good for you, Danny. Don't you worry."

And then Arin's leaning forward and pressing their mouths together, and Dan's whining into him, grinding back against Arin's shallow thrusts. He knows that, more than the friction, it's the fullness that gets Dan off, so for now, he just rocks deep inside. Every time Dan clenches around him, it sends another spike of arousal through him, and Arin's trying hard to keep it together and focus on Dan. He wants to make him wild with the pleasure of it. Wants to watch him come apart under Arin's mouth and hands and cock.

Dan's already making these high, breathy noises, and Arin wonders if maybe he'd teased the taller man too much, before.

"You close?"

"N-no. Maybe? I don't..." He trails off into a moan, and Arin slows down a bit.

"Want me to finish you off?" He'd be fine with either option. In both cases, he gets to make Dan come, so it's a win-win.

"Mm...no..." It winds out of him, slow and sensual, echoed in the gentle grind of their hips.

"What do you want, then?"

"Wanna touch you."

Arin gives an exaggerated sigh, and he'd swear Dan practically pouts up at him.

"Fuck, man, do you have any idea how adorable you are?"

And Dan fucking _giggles_ up at him. "Maybe a little."

"Yeah, you can touch me," he says with an eye roll.

Dan's hands are instantly in motion, and he cards his fingers through Arin's hair with a noise that sounds interestingly close to a purr. Arin turns his head and attempts to bite at Dan's fingers, just to hear him laugh, taking the edge off everything.

When the older man has calmed a bit, he closes his eyes and raises his arms again in a languid stretch that has Arin practically salivating in response.

"You feel fucking awesome, Arin."

And then Dan's eyes open, and he watches Arin watching him, and he smiles.

"Okay, I'm not quite ready to blow, anymore. It'd be really nice if you'd start fucking me again." The way he says it, with this half-grin like he can't entirely believe that this is all really happening, makes Arin growl and bear down on him.

"Oh, would it? Would it be ever so nice if I started pounding your ass with my rock hard cock?"

Dan giggles again, and his muscles ripple around Arin's dick. "It is, isn't it?"

"Damn straight."

Arin punctuates the statement with a quick thrust that has Dan gasping, "Not so much, apparently."

Dan's fingers skate across Arin's shoulders as their hips pick up speed, blunt nails occasionally digging in whenever Arin thrusts just right.

"Never gonna get over how good you feel." Arin can't seem to shut up, which isn't all that surprising. They're both talkers, to their mutual satisfaction.

Dan's knees are bony and sharp against Arin's sides, but he honestly couldn't care less because Dan's whimpering, "There, Arin. Right there." One hand reaches to push his hair out of his face, and Arin is right behind, clenching tight into Dan's wild mane and tugging hard enough to make the other man groan.

"Gorgeous. Goddamn, do I wish I had a video of this."

Chuckling breathlessly in response, Dan suddenly reaches down and grabs at his own legs, pulling up and out so that, if Arin leans back, he can get the most perfect, unobstructed view of his dick sliding into Dan, the slick, reddened skin of his asshole stretching to accommodate the intrusion.

"Yeah, eat it up, why don't you."

Arin snaps his hips sharply to watch Dan's grin shift into a heavy-lidded whine of pleasure.

"Another time, Mr. Sexbang. Can't exactly get my mouth and my dick up in there at the same time."

"Oh, if you could, though..." Dan's own cock twitches at the image Arin assumes he's got building in his mind, and Arin hums thoughtfully while he rocks.

"I'd do it for you. Sex you up and eat you out at the same time. Bet you'd wanna feel my tongue up inside you. Or maybe just gliding along the edge?"

As he speaks, he lowers one hand between them so he can rub his thumb around the place where they're joined. Dan moans, a bit hysterically, when he presses lightly, and Arin immediately backs off, returning to light stroking that makes Dan gasp and shiver.

"You taste good, you know. And the noises you make are amazing."

The answering groan is punctuated by a drop of precome pearling at the tip of Dan's cock, but with one hand rubbing at Dan's ass while the other holds himself up, Arin is unable to do anything but watch it drip slowly down the shaft.

"Wish I could suck you off, too. Gonna touch yourself for me, Dan? Pretend it's my mouth on you?"

Dan bites his lip, but Arin's having none of it. He presses down again with his thumb, teasing at Dan's sensitive rim, and the man nearly wails.

"Hand on your cock, beautiful. Let me watch you." It's getting more and more difficult to speak around his panting, but Dan doesn't make him ask twice. Long fingers tease at his slit, dancing through the moisture they find before curling around and setting a rhythm to match that of Arin's hips. "Good boy."

The praise makes Dan's eyelids flutter, and fuck, he's so beautiful. Arin can't wait to watch him come.

"That's it, Dan." That's all Arin has breath for, because he's driving in with enough force to make Dan let go of one leg so that he can brace himself against the couch with one arm. His heel drops to rest against Arin's shoulder, and Arin can't help but bite into the smooth skin of his ankle.

Dan cries out a broken, "Fuck, yes!" that makes Arin grin, and then he's tightening and spasming and painting his own stomach in come. Arin fucks him through it until he's whimpering from the stimulation, and then he fucks him a bit longer after that.

"Arin, oh--" He's twitching with aftershocks, and Arin's drinking it all in like he can't get enough.

He can't.

And then he's dropping onto his elbows to bite at Dan's lips, Dan's neck, Dan's shoulders while his thrusts become ragged and uneven. And Dan is still rising feebly to meet him, trying to meet him halfway.

It's so fucking considerate and sweet, and for some reason, that's the thing that tips Arin over the edge. He comes, breathing hotly against the straining tendons of Dan's neck, pulled taut by the way he's got his hands clenched in Dan's hair.

When Arin finally has the presence of mind to loosen his grip, Dan gasps, then lets out an utterly satisfied moan that curls up somewhere in Arin's chest and makes him smile.

"So good."

Arin hums in agreement and throws one hand out to blindly fumble around until he successfully turns off the recording.

"Fucking gold, Dan."

"Mm, you think? I didn't even blow you this time, and you know how much she likes that."

"Yeah, well, I seem to remember you making these goddamn incredible noises when I fingered you while I fucked you, so." He pauses to meet Dan's heated gaze, unwavering despite the way he's biting his lower lip. "It's probably okay."

"That's gonna come back to bite me, isn't it?" The question ends with a little hitch as Arin pulls out, removing and untying the condom and tossing it somewhere in the vicinity of the trash can.

"Only if you want it to."

Dan sighs then and squirms in the way that lets Arin know he really wants a cuddle. It's not until he's stretched out beside him, those bony elbows and shoulders and hips pressed against him in a way that's more comfortable than it has any right to be, that Arin realizes he forgot to turn the light off. But Dan curls around him and kisses him still again, and well, everything else can wait.


End file.
